This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We will be examining two different therapeutic targets. The first is human 11 beta HSD-1 complexed to Amgen ligands. HSD-1 stands for hydroxy steroid dehygrogenase 1 and is involved in the regulation of cortisol levels in fat tissues and may be an important regulator of fat metabolism. The second protein-ligand complexes will be MK2. MK2 is involved in the regulation of inflammation.